This is What it's Like When Worlds Collide
by Winfan2
Summary: Short piece done for a competition long ago...Dean begins to understand Sam's pain.


This story was written for a competition called, A HUNTING WE WILL GO. I had to write a fanfic about a hunt that contains one or both of the brothers, any monster from season 2, the Metallicar, and Bobby!

This was my offering:

**This Is What It's Like When Worlds Collide**

Dean had been pumped at hunting a werewolf, until Sam was forced to shoot it; which doesn't sound like a bad thing, but when she was the object of your affection it is more difficult to handle.

Dean was saddened by the toll shooting Madison was taking on Sam. He wanted to understand, he really did, but he just couldn't quite mesh the two; lover in one hand werewolf in the other. Regardless his brother was in pain and Dean thought as he always did another hunt would take Sam's mind off his ills. So here they were someplace in Oregon or had they crossed over to Washington state, he had no idea things were beginning to run together. There were hills, trees and it was damp so he knew they were still in the Northwest somewhere.

"Vengeful spirit or simple haunting but it should be fun," Dean encouraged as they pulled into the second rate motel named the 7 Pines.

"Sure whatever," Sam replied looking out the rain spattered window of the Impala.

Dean's face took on that older brother look of concern but he let Sam's comment slide.

After checking in Dean went off in search of food and scoped out the haunted house in question. It was certainly creepy enough not lived in for many a year; complete with semi-boarded up windows and a rotten front porch. He pulled out the EMF meter and walked around the perimeter seeing if there was any action, but so far he was coming up empty. He was about to give up when he thought he heard somebody playing a very melancholy song on the piano. He could almost picture a morose ghost pecking on the keys thinking of a lost love that had perhaps died 100 years ago. He was going to get a few necessities from the trunk and check it out.

He was deep into his search wondering where in the heck he had put the bag of rock salt when he heard a twig snap behind him. He raised his head up a bit too quickly cracking it on the trunk.

"Ouch that sounded like it hurt," a woman approximately Dean's age commented.

"Thanks it did, can I help you?"

"I doubt it you're the one with cracked head."

"This really isn't a place for…uh for…"

"For what," the woman questioned, "a pretty young thing like me?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Let's see black classic car, short cropped hair with a touch of gel, womanizing attitude, you must be Dean Winchester," she said.

"How did you know," Dean questioned the pretty female with long soft brown hair, big brown eyes and he was guessing a well-defined size 6, he liked what he saw.

"Jenna Elkins," she said extending her hand.

"Elkins, as in Daniel?"

"Yep he was my Great Uncle and I know he and your dad John had a history. That Colt caused a lot of interest among a lot of people. So what brings you out here?"

Dean taking his all-knowing stance stated he was here to take care of whatever spirits were haunting the house in the woods.

"I see, except you are wrong, way wrong," Jenna informed him.

"Listen sweetheart I've been doing this a long time and I think I know what I'm doing," Dean began.

"Why don't you listen darling I have also been doing this a long time and I'm telling you that you have it all wrong. There are no spirits in that house; it is home to something completely different."

"Oh and what is that?" Dean asked snidely.

"Vampires dude, what else."

"Vampires!? Vampires playing sad songs to pass the day away?" Dean questioned.

"Sure why not, they can't go outside so what better way to pass the day away?"

"Sleep?" Dean answered.

"You're boring," Jenna said.

Dean taking great exception to this comment, grabbed Jenna and pulled her back planting a rather passionate kiss on her lips. "Still think I'm boring?"

"You're getting there, let's see where we are in a few days and a few moves later."

Dean couldn't believe his luck; a pretty girl who was as wild as he was, this hunt was going to turn out just fine even he was going to have to deal with vampires.

Later back at the motel Sam was sleeping off some of his depression when Dean threw the door open in an effort to share his good mood. "We got some blood suckers to hunt down Sammy," Dean exclaimed.

"Great, I can't wait," Sammy said his voice barely audible.

"Oh come on Sam, I know you had a tough time and I feel really bad for you, I do, but you got snap out of it man. You did what you had to, hell what she asked you to do but there are plenty more monsters out there to tackle."

"My God Dean it was only last week, I'm sorry if I can't move on as fast as you do. I need some time to wrap my head around it all and try to make some kind of sense out of it all. I mean I didn't kill a werewolf I killed a woman with a name, and her name was Madison. I killed Madison," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah Madison who was a werewolf Sam," Dean reminded.

"Bobby called saying something about how you were on the wrong track with the haunted house down the road. He isn't far from here and said he'd stop by if he could."

Dean could see Sam was going to be no fun so he went off to the local dive to have a few drinks and see what he could find out from the locals.

A few days later both Dean and Jenna had the vamps schedule down and were just stalling the finale. They had had a few awkward moments but neither had made the final move on the other. But after a couple disappeared they realized their lollygagging was costing lives and they had better get in gear.

Jenna pulled up to the dumpy motel in her jeep and knocked on the door. Dean appeared immediately and pretty much pushed her back out into the sunlight.

"Wait, I want to meet your brother," she protested.

"He's really not in the mood to do anything other than sulk, so I would advise against it. Besides he won't come out of the bathroom," Dean said walking towards the Impala. "I say we take one vehicle, less conspicuous that way."

"Okay but I get to drive then," Jenna said winking.

Dean looked offended but tossed the keys anyway figuring this offering just may get him in the proverbial door. Jenna smiled as she climbed in the Impala's driver's seat. Men she thought, they think they are so smooth what they don't realize is the women get just what they want, plus more as she put the key in the ignition.

As the young hunters waited for the sun to set their moment finally came Dean grateful for the large backseat. It had seen its share of action that's for sure. When they caught their breath and redressed they took the last few minutes of the daylight to clear away any awkwardness. Dean reached down and picked up a stray sock when he heard a twig snap.

He put his finger up to his lips signaling silence to Jenna who looked at him like he was an idiot. Dean was hoping that Sam decided to borrow Jenna's vehicle and join them on this massive slaughter but it didn't feel like Sam coming. After spending nearly their entire lives living on top of each other they could feel the other one long before they saw them and this didn't feel like his little brother.

"Stay here," Dean whispered to Jenna who was still fumbling with the last items of clothing.

Jenna looked perturbed but couldn't go out into the woods without her shoes on so she helplessly watched Dean slip from the car and investigate the cause of the disruption.

Dean cautiously maneuvered through the trees taking care not to be seen by whatever it was he was stalking. He deftly moved behind a tree and saw a figure up ahead; he was unable to tell if it was friend or foe until it called him by name.

"It's me idjit," Bobby said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you what do you think? I heard about Sam's situation and thought you might be flying solo on this and since I wasn't far here I am."

"Thanks Bobby but I've got I covered," Dean said smiling.

Bobby looked at Dean's disheveled appearance including his hair that was actually messy and came to a quick conclusion. "Well that won't help with the vampire problem."

Dean opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Jenna crying out in pain.

"Are you okay," Dean asked rushing over.

"Fine, I just tripped and cut my hand," she said looking at the slice across her palm. "I'll be fine we need to get going it's almost sundown."

Bobby quickly introduced himself as they made their way back to the car for a Band-Aid and their machetes.

The first kills were easy as the unsuspecting creatures of the night were oblivious at being stalked but as time when on the fight got harder. Dean had to admit that Jenna could hold her own and had 2 kills herself by the time they made it inside.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked her as their eyes adjusted to the darkness inside.

"I'm good just worry about yourself," she assured.

The fight continued as Bobby had been thrown against the wall but Dean got the bloodsucker and lopped his head off.

"Off with his head," he pantomimed the queen from Alice in Wonderland.

Jenna saw a lone vampire in the corner near the piano that Dean had heard earlier making him think the place was haunted by ghosts. She made her way over to the forlorn creature as Dean was backpedalling, a nasty varmint on his trail.

Jenna had her machete in hand and was ready to do battle but there was something about this woman that made her hesitate.

"Please kill me?" she begged.

"I plan to but what has you so very sad?"

"Life is long and can be very sad but immortality is much more so. I became this way to spend eternity with my love – but he was lost many years ago and I am forever alone. I have never been the same nor ever will be so I ask that you please kill me so I may let go of my everlasting pain."

Jenna was momentarily distracted by Bobby who was wrestling one of the larger vampires. Jenna turned her attention back to the vampire at hand but was forced to move backwards as a head came bouncing her way reminding her of gym class dodge ball days. She knew this creature had no ill intentions for as she had more than an ample opportunity to kill her in her moments of distraction.

"Please just kill me, I no longer want this. My life is nothing but a never ending horror fest and meaningless without my love. I can't go on being this monster anymore, I am nothing but monster."

"Okay," Jenna agreed and with her blessing she chopped the vampires head off. As it bounced and rolled it seemed to show a peaceful look one which Jenna couldn't quite understand.

Jenna turned to see Bobby had been knocked out and the last and largest of the group had Dean pinned to the wall. She ran to help just as Dean muscled up flinging the beast off of him and right towards Jenna. She slipped on some blood and as she attempted to get up the vampire took advantage biting her in the neck as Dean rushed over and within seconds the deed was done and the last of the blood suckers was dead.

"You'll be okay as long as the blood doesn't mix the bite is meaningless," Dean assured.

But Jenna had a look of panic on her face.

"I know it hurts, we can get you fixed up. I'm sure Bobby can take care of you, he's really good at that stuff."

But Jenna who still looked like she was in shock just shook her head no.

Dean was confused, but seeing Bobby still down told her it would be okay. "He's fine, he's still breathing. I'll be able to wake him up and it will be okay."

"No," Jenna whispered, "it won't."

And then Dean could see what she had been so concerned about. Jenna held her wounded hand the bandage long gone and showed how she had absentmindedly placed her hand over her wound.

"It's still okay the blood on your hand is your own, the blood hasn't mixed."

But Jenna knew better and as Dean looked back at where she was indicating he finally understood. In the middle of the floor that was now painted red with the blood of the hunted was one perfect handprint. Jenna had used her injured hand to try and get off the floor and the open wound allowed the blood to mix. There was no doubt that she would turn into a vampire and become the enemy. She quickly remembered the plea of the one she had just killed not wanting to stay alive alone and a monster.

Dean looked as if he was in shock and Bobby was starting to come around. "You have to kill me, please you have to do it," Jenna pleaded sounding like an echo of the recent conversation.

Dean was horrified and suddenly realized what Sam had just endured never again would he judge so harshly. Bobby had been awake long enough to realize what had happened and grabbed Dean pulling him outside.

"It has to be done, I'm sorry but we both know what has to happen. I'll do it you just pack up the car," Bobby instructed.

"No it's for me to do; she wants me to do it."

"Dean this isn't like what Sam did, it's not as easy as shooting someone. Please son let me help you."

"No!" Dean yelled. "I can't let her down, I can't let her last seconds on earth be ones of betrayal, I have a chance to recover but she never will and I have to give her this," Dean said attempting to hold the tears back.

"If you're sure then," Bobby said letting Dean go back inside.

As the two men arrived back at the motel Dean had held in all his emotions but as soon as he spied Jenna's vehicle it all bubbled to the surface. He was just so tired of living in hell on earth he owed Sam an apology because how could anyone ever get over something like this?


End file.
